Dunia yaoi 2 personality
by ChaVBaek
Summary: "Tae hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook. BTS V, Jungkook, J-Hope, Jimin, Suga, Seokjin, Rapmon. VKook insade
1. Chapter 1

**Dunia Yaoi; 2 Personability**

**Cast= Kim Taehyung / V**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Min Yoongi**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing= VKook.. VKook is REAL ^^**

**Genre : Romance, School-life, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All Members milik Bighit ent, ortu dan A.R.M.Y but V milik gue #authorngarep**

**Summary ="Tae-hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook**

**Story is begin !**

* * *

**Jungkook pov**

Ommo aku telat !

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin, bagaimana aku bisa bangun kesiangan dan lagi hari ini ulangan matematika huaaa andwaee T_T.  
Setelah mandi aku memakai seragam sekolah ku yang berwarna putih serasi dengan jas berwarna merah. Aku turun ke lantai bawah, dapat ku dengar eomma memanggilku untuk sarapan bersama, astaga aku tak punya waktu.

Aku langsung menyambar sepotong roti dan menggigitnya sementara aku mengambil roti satunya, mengoleskan selai strawberry kemudian aku meletakkan satu roti lagi diatasnya, segera aku masukkan kedalam kotak bekal ku yang berwarna biru dan membawanya. Aku bergegas masuk kedalam mobil setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan eomma, appa dan namdongsaeng ku.

Sesampainya disekolah aku bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelas ku.

**Jungkook pov end**

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas Jungkook langsung duduk di bangkunya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah berlari tadi.

Park songsaengnim masuk, para murid menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Park songsaengnim membagikan kertas yang berisi soal matematika pada murid muridnya. Setelah semua sudah dibagi Park songsaengnim duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sesuatu.

**Jungkook pov**

Aku melihat kertas yang dibagi Park songsaengnim tadi, ommo aku tidak mengerti ToT. Park songsaengnim nappeun ! soalnya tidak ada dibuku ToT.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku frustasi, eottokhe ? apa aku akan terus diam dan membiarkan kertas soal ini tanpa jawaban ?.

Saat aku masih memikirkan cara menjawab soal terkutuk ini/? Tiba tiba ada sebuah kertas melayang dan jatuh tepat di bawah meja ku. Apa itu ? karna rasa penasaran yang kuat mendorongku untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Setelah aku baca isi kertas itu mataku sedikit terbelakak, jeongmal ? ini jawaban matematika ? Ah Tuhan kau baik sekali mengirimkan jawaban ini ^_^.

Aku segera menyalin jawaban yang ada dikertas itu dan menulisnya di lembar jawaban milikku, oh Tuhan aku benar benar berterimakasih.

**Jungkook pov end**

Kring

Bel berbunyi menandakan ulangan selesai. Semua murid mengumpilkan hasil ulangannya termasuk Jungkook. Satu persatu meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

#Diluar kelas

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil menjawab soal ulangannya meskipun ia tidak tahu hasilnya benar atau tidak -_-.

"Aku lapar, aku ke kantin sajalah" Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin karna perutnya yang sudah lapar setelah mengerjakan ulangan. Padahal dia hanya menyalin jawaban tanpa berpikir ckck.

"Ahjumma, jajangmyeon dan jus jeruk ne" Jungkook mengambil pesanannya ia pun mengambil tempat duduk kemudian menaruh nampan makanannya diatas meja. Ia mengambil sumpit dan bersiap makan.

"Kookie~"Tiba tiba suara seseorang menghentikan aktivitasnya, Jungkook melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kookie' ah manis sekali -_-.

"Tae-hyung ?" Taehyung duduk di depan Jungkook, menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung mau ?" Jungkook mengangkat mie nya, menawarkan pada Taehyung, Taehyung hanya mengangguk/yaiyalah makan gratis/-_-.

Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung barulah ia memakan jajangmyeonnya.

"Bagaimana ulangannya ?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Daebak ! hyung tau, tuhan sangat baik padaku :D " Jungkook menyuap kembali jajangmyeon nya

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan lembut.

"jadi kau tidak belajar ya ?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan sedikit membelakakkan matanya.

"darimana hyung tau ?" Ucap Jungkook pelan

"Kau tau Minwoo adik kelas ku saat SMP" Jungkook melihat Taehyung seakan berkata 'benarkah ?'

"Aku yang memintanya menjatuhkan jawaban didekat bangku mu" Kali ini Jungkook melihat Taehyung kaget

"Kenapa hyung melakukannya ?" Jungkook merasa terlihat bodoh

"Karena aku tau kau tidak belajar Kookie~" Taehyung tersenyum manis sementara jungkook menunduk malu. 'Aku terlihat bodoh dimatamu hyung ?'. Jungkook terdiam sebentar hingga Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa tidak makan lagi ? Kookie kenyang ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan logat seperti anak kecil.

"Ah ne. Hyung mau lagi ?"

"Ani, Kookie makanlah yang banyakbiar cepat besar :D" Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taehyung, benar benar manis pikirnya.

* * *

"Hari semakin Sore. Ya Jeon Jungkook ! Aku duluan ya" Minwoo menepuk bahu Jungkook sebelum berlari pulang ke rumah.

Jungkook memakai tas ranselnya yang berwarna hitam dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dalam perjalanan ia memasang earphone dan memainkan lagu Graduation song.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga Jungkook melepas sebelah earphone nya karena ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya, saat berbalik Jungkook melihat Taehyung berdiri di depannya 5 meter jauhnya.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih diam pada posisinya.

"Hyung memanggilku ?" ia semakin dekat dengan Taehyung. Saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Taehyung, Taehyung menarik tangannya kedalam salah satu kelas.

DRAP

Pintu tertutup otomatis, Jungkook masih melihat Taehyung yang tetap tak bicara.

Hening

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga pergerakan Taehyung membuat mata Jungkook mengekornya.

KLIK

Taehyung mematikan lampu dan ruangan itu seketika gelap hanya ada seberkascahaya yang tersisa yang menembus ventelasi.

"Tae-hyung" Suara Jungkook menggema di ruang kelas gelap tersebut.

Jungkook berasa hawa disana terasa panas dan dingin yang bercampur satu. Ia benar benar merasa tidak enak.

"Lepaskan tasmu !"

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara Taehyung lagi, tapi suara ini membuat perasaan Jungkook bertambah tidak enak.

Jungkook menurut, ia melepaskan tas nya dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang berada disebelahnya.

BRUK

"Kau manis sekali Kookiee~" Taehyung mengunci Jungkook diantara kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya kedinding dibelakangnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan sikap Taehyung sekarang, berbeda sekali dengan sikap Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Ternyata benar kau bodoh ya Kookie" Jungkook mendengus sebal. Taehyung merasa gemas dengan namja di depannya yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya itu.

Cup

Jungkook membulatkan mata nya lucu, sungguhan ? Taehyung menciumnya ?.

Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya, entah ada apa dengannya kenapa ia tidak menolak ataupun melawan. Hanya karena Taehyung adalah hyung -kesayangannya-? itu tidak masuk akal Jeon Jungkook !.

Kedua tangan Taehyung meremas bahu Jungkook seakan mengatakan bahwa itu menyenangkan/?. Jungkook bergerak karna remasan Taehyung bukanlah lembut, ia sedikit meringis di sela sela ciumannya.

Taehyung beralih mengecap leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalannya dan tentu saja itu semakin memudahkan Taehyung dalam menandai leher Jungkook. Taehyung membuka jas sekolah Jungkook, melepas semua kancingnya kemudian tangan kanan nya menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja Jungkook meraba perutnya membuat Jungkook tersentak dan mendorong Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya sekaligus takut sedangkan Taehyung hanya menunjukan seringainya pada Jungkook. Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman ia mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri disana.

T.B.C

A/N : Mian readers bukannya ngelanjutin ff malah bikin lagi ToT. Cha gak bisa tahan sama satu ff doang makanya bikin lagi#plak. Buat ff yg lain yg masih chaptered, sabar buat nunggu ya, Cha bakal usahain update secepetnya. Jika pr Cha gak numpuk, pasti udah Cha publish T.T

Lastly, RNR juseyoo~ Cha butuh banget saran dan kritik readers, jadi Cha tau kek gimana buat kelanjutan ff ini. Percuma kan Cha ngelanjutin tapi readers pada gak suka sama jalan ceritanya.


	2. He came He is V

**Dunia Yaoi 2 Pesonability**

**Cast= Kim Taehyung + V**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Min Yoongi**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**Pairing= VKook.. VKook is REAL ^^**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, yadong, school-life, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All members milik Big hit ent, ortu dan A.R.M.Y but V mlik gue #author ngarep**

**Summary = "Tae hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook**

**Story is begin !**

Keesokan harinya

"Ya !" Minwoo menepuk pundak Jungkook, menyadarkan Jungkook yang daritadi melamun.

Jungkook hanya melihat siapa yang mengganggunya, kemudian ia melamun lagi.

"Ya, apa tidak ada hal yang menarik hingga kau lebih senang melamun begitu ?" Minwoo duduk dibangku depan Jungkook dan berbalik melihatnya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebal, mood nya tidak baik hari ini. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Taehyung, bukan karna kejadian kemarin sore hanya saja ia takut, takut jika Taehyung bersikap seperti itu lagi.

* * *

**#Kantin **

"Ah monggopda !" Taehyung merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Lapar ? ya makan ! jangan merengek seperti anak kecil" Komentar Suga. Taehyung hanya mempout-kan bibrnya.

"Aigoo, kyeopta kyeopta !" Teriak Jimin berlebihan. Suga melihat Jimin seakan berkata 'pedophil', tatapan tak percaya.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk. Taehyung yang sedang memakan kimchi, Suga yang memakan cemilannya dan Jimin yang meminum softdrink dengan gaya coolnya. Suga melihatnya risih.

"Ya. Berhentilah melakukan nya, itu menjijikkan" Suga melihat Jimin dengan tatapan jijik

"Ada apa denganmu ? aku hanya ingin membahagiakanfans ku"

"fans ? apa yang kau banggakan ? abs mu ? banyak yang memilikinya !" Jimin hanya diam, ia malas berdebat dengan Suga.

_'Sepeti kau memilikinya saja -_-'_ Ucap Jimin dalam hati

Sementara Taehyung tak memperdulikan mereka berdua, ia hanya fokus pada makanannya.

* * *

"Jungkookiee~" Jungkook melihat kesumber suara sebelum ia melihat siapa yangmemanggilnya, ada seseorang yang merangkulnya terlebih dahulu, dia J-Hope.

"Hope hyung ?"

"Mau ke kantin Kookie ?"

"Ne. Hyung juga ?" Jungkook melihat J-Hope yang masih merangkulnya, J-Hope mengangguk.

"Hope-ya !" Suara Rap moon terdengar

"Aish, ada apa ?" J-Hope melihat Rap moon yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Cepat ke kantor, Park songsaengnim memanggilmu" J-Hope memutar matanya malas

"Ada apa Park ahjusshi memanggilku ?" J-Hope melihat Rap moon tapi tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jungkook.

"Jika aku tau, akulah yang dipanggil Park songsaengnim bukannya dirimu" J-Hope terpaksa pergi ke kantor dan itu membuat mood J-Hope rusak karna sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Jungkook.

Setelah kepergian J-Hope, Rap moon mendapat sebuah panggilan dari handphonennya. Ia segera berlari sambil berbicara di handphone.

Kini tinggalah Jungkook sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendiri tapi suara seseorang menahannya lagi.(poor jungkook)

"Jungkookie !" Jungkook menoleh dan ia mendapati Jin tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"Ke kantin kan ? kajja" Ajak Jin to the point, Jungkook hanya mengekor dibelakang.

**+Jungkook pov+**

Di Kantin Jin hyung menengok kanan kiri mencari seseorang mungkin, entahlah aku tidak tahu. Jin hyung kemudian menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Setelah sampai aku baru menyadari jika Jin hyung membawaku ke mana Tae hyung berada, aigo aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya ToT.

"Tae-ya" Tae hyung yang sedang makan spontan melihat Jin hyung yang memanggilnya

"Mwoya Jin hyung ?"

"Bicara formal denganku ! kau 1 tahun lebih muda dariku" Jin hyung protes rupanya kekeke

"Arraseyo. Waeyo hyung ?" Tae hyung menyedot minumannya, aigoo aku jadi haus

"Aku hanya mengantar seseorang untukmu" Tae hyung tersenyum ? kenapa ?

"Gamsahamida hyung" Tae hyung memamerkan giginya, manis-eh ?

Jin hyung pergi setelahnya. Aku hanya melihat Tae hyung yang masih meminum minumannya, Jimin hyung yang memainkan handphonenya dan Suga hyung yang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone sambil menutup matanya. Mereka terlihat keren, pantas saja banyak yang menggilai mereka.

Tae hyung melihatku, matanya begitu menusuk dalam, aah apa maksudnyaaa.

Setelah selesai Tae hyung menepuk pundak Jimin kemudian Suga secara bergantian mengisyaratkan jika ia pergi duluan.

"Kajja" Aku mengekor Tae hyung. Kemana ? aku baru saja ingin makan –o-

**+Jungkook pov end+**

* * *

**Di balkon sekolah**

Taehyung duduk di pembatas balkon dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu badannya. Jungkook hanya melihat Taehyung, ia bertanya tanya untuk apa Taehyung membawanya ke balkon ?

"Kookie yeogi ~" Panggil Taehyung, Jungkook mendekati Taehyung, kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Lihatlah ! indah bukan ?" Taehyung menunjuk kebawah tepat dimana serangkaian taman bunga yang berjejer seperti membentuk huruf V.

Jungkook tercengang, itu sungguh indah.

"Darimana hyung tau itu ?" Pandangan Jungkook masih terfokus pada rangkaian taman bunga itu.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya. Aku sangat bosan tadi jadi pergi ke sini"

"Hyung kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung, tapi Taehyung melihat langit, membuat Jungkook mengikuti pandangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu-" Jungkook melihat Taehyung

"Kookie :D" Taehyung melihat Jungkook dan memamerkan giginya. Jungkook hanya menunduk malu.

"Kookie kenapa ? apa yang kau lihat dibawah ?" Taehyung melihat kebawah mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook

"Aku malu hyung !" Teriak Jungkook manis. Taehyung hanya terkekeh

"Kenapa malu ? kau semakin imut saat malu. Membuatku ingin memakanmu" Jungkook terkejut, kenapa suara Taehyung seakan berubah, terdengar lebih berat.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung, ternyata Taehyung sedang memandangi langit. Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung penasaran, firasatnya buruk kali ini.

"Tae hyung" Panggil Jungkook pelan, ia melihat Taehyung takut. Takut jika Taehyung berubah seperti kemarin.

"Wae Kookie ?" Taehyung masih tak melihat Jungkook, sebenarnya sih Taehyung tidak menunjukan gelagat aneh seperti kemarin hanya saja aura yang Jungkook rasakan berbeda dari Taehyung yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Aku.. aku lapar. Aku ke kantin ne hyung" Taehyung masih diam. Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin namun belum sempat ia menuruni tangga.

"Kookie"Jungkook berhenti,menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan Taehyung ucapkan.

"Nado mongopda. Kita bisa lakukan bersama" Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan ikut dengannya ke kantin lagi. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika Taehyung baru saja makan tadi berarti maksud Taehyung kan-

SRET

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat menyadari jika Taehyung menciumnya. Jungkook diam, ia rasa seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan seakan beku karna perlakukan Taehyung/astaga apa yang dilakukan anak ini -_-v.

Perlahan tangan Jungkook terangkat mencoba mendorong Taehyung tapi dengan cepat Taehyung menahannya, Jungkook terkejut, apa Taehyung dapat membaca pergerakannya.

"Berhentilah melawan Kookie" Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hingga punggung Jungkook membentur dinding disamping tangga. Kemudian iamembuat kissmark di leher Jungkook.

"Tae-hyunggg~ akkkh~"Desah Jungkook saat Taehyung menggigit lehernya

"Panggil aku V Kookie ! V hyung !" Perintah Taehyung yang masih membuat kissmark dileher Jungkook dan sesekali menjilatinya.

"Akuuh ti..dak aahhh menger-ti" Kepala Jungkook bergerak kekiri-kanan, ia merasa sesak.

"Sebut saja !" Paksa Taehyung. Sungguh Jungkook tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Taehyung jadi seperti ini. Ia terasa sangat berbeda, apa Taehyung memiliki 2 kepribadian ? oh jeongmal ?.

"Akkhh ap-po hyung ! " Taehyung menggigit leher Jungkook lebih keras hingga kissmark leher Jungkook ada yang berwarna biru.

"Sebut namaku !" Jungkook tidak dapat menggerakan kedua tangannya karna terkulai lemas akibat perlakuan Taehyung.

"eungghhh~ V hyunggg~~ !" Nafas Jungkook naik turun karna tangan V mulai memelintir niplenya yang entah sejak kapan seragam Jungkook sudah terbuka.

V menyeringai, ia menarik paksa dasinya membuat Jungkook melebarkan matanya karna berpikir yang aneh aneh.

"Buka bajuku !" Mata Jungkook melebar, apa ia tak salah dengar. Taehyung yang polos dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan itu mengucapkannya ?

"Eh h-hyung, a-apa maksud-mu ?" Jungkook melihat V gugup

V menarik tangan kanan Jungkook dan membawanya tepat pada kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya, karna sebelumnya V tak memakai jas sekolahnya.

Jungkook ragu, apa ia harus menuruti perkatan V ? tapi ia takut dengan apa yang akan V lakukan jika ia topless ?.

"H-hyung" Jungkook melihatV ragu, V menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Lakukan atau aku yang akan melakukan'nya' padamu !" Ancam V, Jungkook hanya menelan salivanya. Pikirannya benar benar berputar sekarang. Ia tidak ingin V melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya , tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat V dalam keadaan topless, Jungkook bisa mimisan nanti.

V menunjukan smirknya ketika Jungkook membuka kancing kemejanya meskipun secara perlahan. Tepat saat kancing terakhir terbuka, V langsung menyerang Jungkook. Mencium bibir mungil pria yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu.

Jungkook mendesah saat tangan V meremas bagian bawahnya. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa aneh pada tubuhnya.

Tangan V menuntun tangan kiri Jungkook untukmengelus abs nya, Jungkook tersentak.

_'Sejak kapan Tae-hyung memiliki abs ?'_ Baiklah Jeon Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa berpikir seperti itu-haish.

"eummhhh~ V hyuunghh aahhhh~" Jungkook mulai berkeringat, tubuhnya merasa bergejolak dan ia sudah bergerak gelisah daritadi itu sudah membuatnya lelah bahkan lebih lelah dari hukumannya berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola dari Kim Songsaengnim; sang guru killer.

"V hyungg akkhh !" Jungkook berdebar, tangan kanan V masih setia meremas 'aset berharga' Jungkook sementara dirinya menggigiti dan menghisap nipple Jungkook kuat.

"Hyungg henti-aahh kan ! a-kuuh tidak emmhh ku-at hhhh" Taehyung berdiri didepan Jungkook menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya, ia melihat Jungkook yang terengah-engah dengan mata sayunya.

"Arraseo, aku tidak ingin dihukum songsaeng lagi karna membolos. Nah Kookie sampai jumpa nanti" Taehyung membenarkan seragamnya, mengalungkan dasinya namun tidak ia simpul, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya.

"hah hah hah hah" Jungkook hanya memandang kebawah, rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi mendongak, jika saja bisa ia ingin beristirahat disini untuk sejenak, tapi tentu saja ia akan dihukum esoknya karna membolos karna itu Jungkook memaksakan diri berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya, yah tentu saja dengan jalan Jungkook yang pelan karna ia hampir kehabisan tenaga. Jika Taehyung itu mau bertanggung jawab dan mengantarkannya ke kelas setidaknya itu dapat membantunya daripada meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya, tapi Jungkook masih kepikiran kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba ingin dipanggil V ? siapa memangnya V itu ? nama lain Taehyung kah ? hah masa bodo, jika Jungkook tanya pada Taehyung pun belum tentu namja itu akan menjawabnya kan. Sudahlah Jeon jungkook setidaknya berjalan ke kelasmu tepat waktu adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan sekarang.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak tau jika V itu-

.

.

.

.

.

nama kepribadian Taehyung yang satunya.

**T.B.C**

**T**hanks **F**or **R**eview

**Linkz account** : hhaaa /tarik napas/ KKYYAAA! what happen?! taetae...taetae...itu bakat(?) terpendam, hasrat(?) terpendam ato setan(?) nya taehyung?! iihhh kenapa kookie pergi seh -minta rate M nya :v-  
pantes gemes...kookie emng gemesin minta digigit *gigitpipikookie *digeplaktaetae

**Sabar ya chingu,, mungkin itu hasrat terpendam taehyung atau juga mungkin setannya-eh.. ini udh Cha usaha'in buat M nya,, mian gak memuaskan soalnya Cha masih belajar bikin-opps ketahuan **

**Makasih udh review nee**..

* * *

**Sonndy** : Ak ska kok sma crita awal2 nya ..  
Kyknya,klo critanya ttg org yg punya kpribadian gnda,bgusnya ada unsur nc nya yg agak keras.. /ditabok author/wkwk  
Soalnya klo gk kyk gtu,ntar ffnya jdi biasa2 aja,gk trlalu mnrik..  
Skedar mmbri sran y author-nim..  
Selamat mlnjutkan.. hwaiting!

**Cha coba deh sarannya wkwk,, tapi Cha gak bisa jamin M nya bagus yah,, Cha masih belajar bikin ehem-ehem nya soalnya :v**

**Makasih reviewnya..**

* * *

**bwijei** : Lanjuttt! Nunggu Hoseoknya keluar nih/?

**Iya chingu, ini Hope-hope nya udah keluar tapi cuma lewat doang/poorHope, mianhae/**

**Ntar Hopenya ada kok sama Kookie kyaaa**

**Review lagi nee../Cha excited/**

* * *

**Kira ** : uhuk vkook.. Lanjuuut lagi authorr. penasaran nih.. ditunggu kelanjutannya ..

**Ini udh lanjutt chingu,, gumawo udh review ne..**

* * *

**Krasivyybaek** : Taehyung disini Alter Ego?  
Fast update please

**Mungkin-eh gak tau.. bisa jadi kali yah/Cha bingung/**

**Bisa dibilang alter ego sih, tapi si V cuma ada kalo didekatnya ada Kookie. Masuk alter ego gak itu ? :v**

* * *

**heeli** :kecepetan jadi agak gimana gitu.. tapi yg selanjutnya harus panjang dan komfliknya yg keren ya.. woohooooo semangaaattt

**Mian mian,, habisnya Cha bingung sumpah, bikin ini aja rada gimana gitu mau bikin T tapi banyak yang minta M jadi gak papalah sekali-kali :v**

* * *

**DiraDesfi26 **: ;A; next lagi! Apa nanti jadi rumit ? ntahlah pokonya lanjut lagi author!

**Mungkin jadi rumit chingu bagi Jungkook :v/poorKookie/**

**Soalnya setelah Kookie bingung sama Taehyung karna V, dia bakal bingung lagi sama sikapnya Hope-hope .. tapi buat next chap XD**

* * *

**Nue Lazuardi **: kayaknya seru nih...

lanjut yaa...

**Ini udh lanjut chingu,, review lagi yaahh :)  
**

* * *

**Rapp-i** : Hohoho... jadi si Tae punya dua kepribadian itu? Kepribadiannya yang ditakuti Jungkook, kepribadian yang si tae mendadak jadi menyaramkan itu...  
Aku penasaran... cepet lanjutinnya yah XD

**iya-iya Cha udh usaha'in lanjut kok Rapp..**

**Dan kayaknya kepribadian Taehyung yang satunya si V itu bakal bikin Jungkook pusing deh /mianKookie/**

**Makasih reviewnya,, nanti review lagi yah **

* * *

A/N : Huaa gumawo yang udh nge-review,, Cha seneng deh jadi Cha semangat buat ngelanjutin ff nya.. Ini masih VKook yaa, ntar Cha bakal buat HopeKook memoment kyaaa sekalian bikin V cemburu gituh hoho.. XD

RNR juseyoo ~ XD


	3. HopeKook !

**Dunia Yaoi 2 Pesonability**

**Cast= Kim Taehyung + V**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Min Yoongi**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**No Minwoo(Boyfriend)**

**Pairing= VKook.. VKook is REAL ^^**

**Genre : Romance, yadong, school-life, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All members milik Big hit ent, ortu dan A.R.M.Y but V mlik gue #author ngarep**

**Summary = "Tae hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook**

**Story is begin !**

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak tau jika V itu-

.

.

.

Nama kepribadian Taehyung yang satunya.

* * *

Jungkook berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya, di jalan ia mengoceh tak jelas, membicarakan Taehyung yang sejak kapan minta dipanggil V, dan apa arti V ? entahlah Jungkook tidak mengerti.

BRUK

Jungkook menabrak seseorang, ia melihat siapa yang ia tabrak ternyata orang itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Hope hyung"

"Kookie ! Huua tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" J-hope langsung merangkul pundak Jungkook dan berjalan beriringan.

"Eh benar juga. Rumah hyung kan tidak melewati jalan ini" Jungkook melihat J-hope heran.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku baru saja dari rumah Rapmon, mengerjakan tugas bersama" Jungkook melanjutkan jalannya lagi tanpa mencurigai J-hope.

"Em Kookie, boleh aku tanya sesuatu"

"Tanya apa hyung ?"

"Itu.. kenapa kau memakai jaket didalam jasmu ? tidak biasanya" Jungkook tersentak namun ia tak menjawab

"Kook-ah, wae ?" J-hope melihat heran pada Jungkook.

"Eh aniya. Aku hanya ingin memakainya, tidak salahkan hyung hehe" Jungkook memaksakan tawanya untuk menyembunyikan kebenarannya dari J-hope.

"Tidak salah sih, hanya saja terlihat aneh bagiku. Dan lagi cuaca tidak dingin tapi kau memakainya seakan menutupi lehermu"

"Hyung bicara apa ? aku tidak merasa begitu kok" Jawab Jungkook panik

"Jinjja ? maaf yah kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan, benarkan" J-hope tersenyum pada Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya memaksakan senyumnya berharap J-hope berhenti menanyakan perihal jaketnya karna menurutnya itu suatu hal yang tidak harus diperhatikan, iyakan.

Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah berpisah dengan J-hope di persimpangan karna jalan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, ia melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan berdiri didepan cermin yang terletak disebelah meja belajarnya.

"Bagaimana ini ? aku tidak mungkin memakai jaket ini terus lagipula aku sudah dicurigai Hope hyung. Ahh Tae hyung kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini padaku !" Jungkook menghela napasnya, ia melihat tanda-tanda kemerahan dan sebagian biru yang Taehyung(V) ciptakan pada leher mulusnya.

"Haah rasanya aku tidak semangat untuk sekolah besok. Apa aku pura-pura sakit saja ya biar tidak bertemu Tae hyung ? eh apa boleh seperti itu" Jungkook mulai berpikir apakah ia harus masuk sekolah besok, ia tidak mungkin menutupi lehernya 1 minggu berturut-turut kan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghindari Tae hyung huh" Jungkook berjalan di koridor sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

Jungkook berjalan sambil menunduk, ia terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia bertemu Taehyung lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jungkook takut pada Taehyung. Dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti bukan Taehyung yang dikenalnya, Taehyung yang bersikap kekanakan itu hilang entah kemana.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook ku beritahu ya.. tidak baik berjalan sambil menunduk, nanti bisa tersandung loh" Jungkook terkejut mendapati Minwoo ada disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Eh Minwoo-ya sejak kapan kau disini ?"

"Sejak tadi, lagipula kau melamun lagi. Ada apa eum ?"

"Em sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk hari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang di rumah, dan lagi aku tidak bisa menghindari seseorang, kau tau-" Jungkook melihat Minwoo yang ada disebelahnya.

Glek

"Apa yang kau lakukan, PABO !" Jungkook menjauh dari Minwoo yang sedang tersenyum licik padanya. Untung saja Jungkook bisa menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukul wajah menjengkelkan itu karna sudah berani menarik bagian bahu jaketnya yang terpampang jelas bekas kissmark dari Taehyung. Sepertinya Minwoo harus lebih diwapadai daripada J-hope.

"Sudahku duga kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Kook-ah. Jaketmu itu membuatku curiga dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan dibaliknya. Ternyata-"

"Aaa..lepphskann aakhu.. kook-ah. Yaa !" Jungkook berhasil menutup mulut Minwoo dan menyeretnya ke kelas. Apa yang dia lakukan ? menyebarkan aib Jungkook ? teman macam apa itu.

* * *

#Di kelas

Jung Songsaengim sedang mengajar pelajaran sejarah di kelas X-A, beberapa murid memperhatikan dan sebagian tidak tertarik sedangkan Jungkook dan Minwoo yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

**From : Jungkookiee**

Kau gila ! berhentilah membahasnya !

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Ani ani. Kau harus berikan jawaban agar aku berhetni membahasnya.

**From : Jungkookie**

Jawaban apa ?

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Siapa yang memberimu kissmark sebanyak itu ?

**From : Jungkookie**

Lebih baik aku tidak menjawabnya

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Wae ? ya ya kau sudah janji akan menjawabnya Kook-ah

**From : Jungkookie**

Aku tidak pernah janji

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Ayolah Kookiee, katakan pada sahabatmu ini, bbuing-bbuing \o/

Jungkook melihat Minwoo yang ada disebelahnya, Minwoo tengah beraegyo dengan membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin pada Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook melihatnya datar ia mengacuhkan Minwoo dan menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

**From : Jungkookie**

Itu tidak berpengaruh padaku

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Ya ya Kookieee,, jangan begitu

Ceritakan padaku

**From : Jungkookie**

Tae hyung, sudahkan.. Jadi berhenti membahasnya

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Taehyung sunbae ? aku terkejut dia bisa melakukan itu

**From : Jungkookie**

Ya aku juga, tunggu kau hoobae Tae hyung kan ?

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Ya, Taehyung sunbae adalah sunbae ku di smp, wae ?

**From : Jungkookie**

Apa kau tau sesuatu tentangnya ? tentang kepribadiannya ?

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Kau tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri sampai bertanya padaku begitu eoh ? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Taehyung sunbae, seharusnya kau sudah tau

**From : Jungkookie**

Jawab saja !

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Sejak kapan kau jadi pemaksa kook-ah huh..

Kepribadian Taehyung sunbae ya.. dia tidak berubah, tetap berpikir dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

**From : Jungkookie**

Begitu yaa, tidak ada hal lain ?

**From : Minwoo pabo**

Hal lain seperti apa, jika kau ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya kenapa kau tidak langsung tanya saja padanya

**From : Jungkookie**

Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau dia tidak akan menjawabnya huh

* * *

Jungkook dan Minwoo berjalan ke kantin, tiba-tiba ia terkejut mendapati Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan berada diidepannya.

"Kookiee~"

"Eh, Tae hyung ?"

"Taehyung sunbae, annyeong"

"Nado annyeong Minwoo-ya. Eh kalian mau kemana ?"

"Ke kantin sunbae"

"Eh kookie kenapa ? kau sakit ?" Taehyung menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahi Jungkook

"Aniya. Minwoo-ya ayo pergi, aku lapar" Jungkook menarik Minwoo menuju kantin, sedangkan Taehyung hanya melihat kepergian mereka bingung.

"Ya Kim Taehyung palli, aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas Jung songsaengnim" Teriak Jimin yang berada disamping Suga

"Cepatlah sebelum dia mengamuk" Ucap Suga datar, Jimin melihatnya kesal.

"Aku datang" Taehyung berjalan bersama Jimin dan Suga ke kelas mereka.

Sementara ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka daritadi, dia Kim Seokjin yang tengah bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya, Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu entah kemana.

* * *

#Kelas_XII.B

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi.. beginilah caranya, kau harus mengalikan ini dan ini dulu setelah itu kau bisa mendapatkan hasilnya" Rapmon menunjuk bilangan yang ada di bukunya pada J-hope

"Hooah, jika aku tidak mengalikannya apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya J-hope seperti orang bodoh

"Kau tidak akan mendapat hasilnya, mudahkan" Rapmon melihat J-hope yang tengah bosan

"Aish Hope-ya, jika terus begini kau tidak akan bisa lulus, kau tau"

"Aku bisa, hanya saja aku tidak sedang eum.. tidak enak -eh entahlah" Rapmon melihatnya bingung

"Kau harus belajar merangkai kata-kata Hope-ya" J-hope berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Keluar sebentar"

* * *

"Jungkook-ah ?"

"Hope hyung ?"

"Sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku baru saja dari toilet, hyung sendiri ?" Tanya Jungkook yang membenarkan letak dasinya

"Eum, tidak ada" Jawab J-hope pelan

"Eh 'tidak ada' ?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung

J-hope mendekati Jungkook, menarik namja yang berstatus sebagai hoobaenya dalam pelukannya. J-hope mencium bibir Jungkook, Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget mendapati sikap J-hope yang berani menciumnya, bukan maksudnya hanya Taehyung yang boleh, hanya saja ia tidak tau alasan J-hope menciumnya.

J-hope melepaskan tautan keduanya, ia melihat Jungkook yang menunduk.

"Hyung, kenapa, kau menciumku ?"

"karna aku ingin memilikimu Kook-ah" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya

"Wae ?"

"Aku mencintaimu" J-hope menatap Jungkook lekat

"Aku..tidak bisa hyung"

"Wae ?"

"Mollayo, aku hanya merasa.."

"Taehyung kan ?" Jungkook melihat J-hope kaget

"kenapa harus Taehyung ? Apa hanya Taehyung yang ada dihatimu ?!" Tanya J-hope kesal

"Mollayo ! aku tidak bisa memilih hyung atau Tae hyung.. aku, aku-"

Brak

Cup

J-hope mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga punggungnya bersandar di dinding kemudian menciumnya. Tangan J-hope membuka jas yang Jungkook kenakan, jas itu jatuh di lantai, tangan J-hope masuk kedalam kemeja Jungkook, membelai perut dan dada bidangnya.

"emhhhh" Desah Jungkook yang membuat J-hope semakin liar memainkan lidahnya yang berada didalam mulut Jungkook, menghisap bibir tipis itu kuat.

Sret

J-hope menarik jaket Jungkook pada bagian bahunya dan terlihat jelas disana kissmark buatan V.

"Sudahku duga" Ucap J-hope pelan namun Jungkook dapat mendengarnya, ia takut sungguh. Entah kenapa sikap J-hope yang sekarang mengingatkannya dengan sikap Taehyung-ah ani tapi V. Jungkook bergerak gelisah ketika J-hope berhenti menciumnya dan beralih menggigiti leher Jungkook.

"agghh eunghhh" J-hope menggigit leher Jungkook kuat, meskipun ia tau bekas kissmark buatan Taehyung masih berada disana dan belum hilang, ia tetap memberikan kissmark sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

"Hyunnghh, anddwaee. Jang-an bannyakh haah" Ucap Jungkook susah payah. Sebab ia tidak ingin lebih lama memakai jaket ini dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan jika Taehyung melihat bahwa kissmark yang berada dileher Jungkook bertambah banyak. Sebenarnya bukan Taehyung yang harus kau masalahkan Kook-ah tapi V, karna mungkin V akan menghukum mu jika ia tau itu kekeke.

"Hyung berhenti" Ucapan Jungkook sama sekali tidak J-hope dengarkan, ia masih menambah kissmark buatannya pada leher putih Jungkook, seakan ia melukis pada sebuah kanvas kosong.

Ia ingin membuat banyak, bahkan lebih banyak hingga Jungkook akan mengenang kissmark buatannya daripada buatan Taehyung (yang sebenarnya V).

"Hyungg, ahhh !" Jungkook meremas bahu J-hope ketika J-hope sengaja/tidak sengaja meraba juniornya.

"Teruslah mendesah Kookiee, aku suka suaramu" Tidak ! Jungkook ingat mereka berada ditempat umum yang bisa saja lewat guru/murid disini, ia harus menahan desahannya. Ia tidak ingin dipergoki oleh guru-guru disini dan dihukum nantinya meskipun J-hope yang memulai ini lebih dahulu.

"mmhhh" Desahan Jungkook tertahan, sebenarnya ia tidak dapat menahannya tapi ia tidak ingin J-hope senang dengan mendengar desahannya dan kegiatan ini terus berlangsung sampai keinti.

"Kenapa ditahan eum ? aku tau kau tidak bisa menahannya Kookiee~" Goda J-hope . Tangan kanannya tengah meremas junior Jungkook yang masih tertutup celana sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple Jungkook.

"Euummm hyungg !" Ingin rasanya Jungkook berteriak pada j-hope agar melepaskannya sekarang namun ia sudah lemas dan terlihat tak berdaya didepan J-hope. Mungkin J-hope sudah puas menandai leher Jungkook hingga ia beralih pada nipple Jungkook yang mengeras itu, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat membuat darah ditubuh Jungkook mengalir lebih cepat dan ia merasa tubuhnya panas hingga keringat mengalir diwajah manisnya.

"Hhh cu-kupp hyung, engghh aku harus kembali, ke kelasss shhhh"

Namun sepertinya J-hope tidak mendengar ucapan jungkook barusan atau mungkin tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook, dan ia tidak akan melepaskan Jungkook, mungkin sampai jam istirahat.

"Apa itu pacar Kookie ya ?" Tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, rupanya daritadi Taehyung mengintip apa yang dilakukan J-hope dan Jungkook, entah apa alasannya.

**T.B.C**

**T**hanks **F**or **R**eview

**heeli** : annyeooonnggggg

V kurang asem, magnae cute masa ditinggal!

**Hehe V ninggalin kookie karna gak ingin maknae yang unyu2 itu gak bisa jalan ke kelasnya nanti wkwk**

* * *

**xxx** : Baru baca ff ini .. Taehyung punya 2 kepribadian ya? Aku suka banget ceritanya hihi.. tapi saran aku, dipanjangin dong thor.. jebal/? Update kilat ya :D

**Makasih new reader, Cha seneng deh/eh**

**Mian gak bisa update cepet T.T**

* * *

**Rapp-i** : Ituuuu, entah lah aku suka V! Kayaknya dia lebih manly dari Taehyung deh haha...

Aku suka nih kalo gini, Rated M cuma gk terlalu fulgar hehe...

Sumpah aku serius bgt loh baca yg bagian V sm Jungkooknya, trus V nya sialan bgt ninggalin kookie gitu aja'-'

apdet asap yak

**Suka V yah Rapp, sama sih Cha juga hehe**

**Sebenernya sisi V itu ada karna Taehyung gak bisa ngeluarin sisi manly nya*apaini***

**Cha juga suka rated M yang gak mengarah ke 'situ', baguslah setidaknya Cha tau kalo readers suka rated M yang kek gini**

**Mian atas keterlambatannya ne T.T**

* * *

**LKCTJ94** : woah menarikkk ...

eh siV dia muncul pas kalo ketemu kookie yaa ..

tpi taenya sendiri dia sadar gak kalo dia sebenarnya punya kepribadian v ?

**Bener tuh, V emang muncul kalo ada Kookie aja, kalo gak ada ? yah gak muncul :v**

**Ayo tebak Tae sadar gak punya V ?*tanyabalik***

* * *

**Linkz account** : OHMIGAT! *tabokV

itu stlh gitu" blm tuntas ninggalin Jungkookie?! *dibekepkookie

jangan bilang itu taetae berubah karena kerasukan arwah taman V *plak -lah kok horror-

isi jin nganter jungkook krn di suruh Vtae?!

apa pula ini?ada hopkook nya?jhop suka kookie?! eeeaaaa eeaaa *toyortae *ditoyorbalik

jiminsuga nya...aaaaa

**V emang sengaja ninggalin Jungkook sebelum terjadi 'ehem-ehem'**

**Yaah karna Cha gak bisa bikin bagian itu, jadi kayaknya cukup bagian "pegang-pegang"an aja deh :v**

* * *

**Krasivyybaek** : Jadi V cuma muncul saat bersama Jungkook

Sisi lain Taehyung yang bernama V itu menginginkan jungkook dong

Dan sepertinya Memang termasuk Alter Ego

**Bener chingu, A+ deh **

**V emang ingin Jungkook lebih daripada Taehyung yang hanya menganggap Jungkook itu temen doang**

* * *

A/N : Mian atas keterlambaan update ff ini ne yeoreobun T.T

Cha minggu ini sakit karna banyak tugas yang numpuk, ngebuat Cha harus begadang ngerjainnya. Jadi Cha sengaja bikin malam ini deadline biar cepet ngerjainnya.

Buat besok, **BangtanSonyeondan Comeback** kann XD

AAAAAA Cha gak bisa nunggu besok, rasanya lama benget huh -o-

BTS Fighting ! :D


	4. How jin know ?

**Dunia Yaoi 2 Pesonability**

**Cast= Kim Taehyung + V**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Min Yoongi**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Pairing= VKook.. VKOOK IS REAL ^^**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, School-life, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All members milik Big hit ent, ortu dan A.R.M.Y but V mlik gue #author ngarep**

**Summary = "Tae hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook**

**Story is begin !**

"Apa itu pacar Kookie ya ?" Tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, rupanya daritadi Taehyung mengintip apa yang dilakukan J-hope dan Jungkook, entah apa alasannya.

* * *

Taehyung terkejut ketika merasa kerah bagian belakangnya diseret oleh seseorang.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik melihat seperti itu tau !" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya hyung, aku kan sudah besar" Protes Taehyung pada Jin yang tadi menariknya.

"Terserahlah. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi eum ? mengintip merupakan kebiasaanmu ya Taehyung-ah ?"

"Aniya ! aku tidak sengaja melihat kok. Aku tadi ingin ke toilet ternyata malah melihat Kookie dengan pacarnya, itukan tidak sengaja hyung !" Bela Taehyung

"Pacar Jungkook ? siapa ?" Jin melihat Taehyung heran

"Namja yang tengah menciumnya tadi, itu pacarnya kan hyung ?"

"Sejak kapan Jungkook berpacaran dengannya ? Jungkook memberitahumu apa ?" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya

"Eum tidak sih hyung, tapi pasti Jungkook akan memberitahuku nanti, jika tidak, aku akan bertanya padanya dan dia harus menjawabnya keke"

"Aish sudah-sudah, Taehyung kembali ke kelasmu sana" Usir Jin

"Tapi kan aku ingin ke toilet hyung.. hyungggg !" Jin mendorong Taehyung menjauh dari sana dan dengan terpaksa Taehyung pergi meskipun ia menggerutu setelahnya.

Jin menghela napasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Huh untungnya itu bukan V" Ucapnya, kemudian berjalan kearah HopeKook.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan perbuatan kalian. Tidak baik jika ada orang lain yang melihat" Jin berlalu melewati HopeKook tanpa melihat mereka berdua, tentu saja membuat J-hope maupun Jungkook kaget.

"Eh Jin hyung. Mianhae, aku harus pergi" Kehadiran Jin disana membuat Jungkook melarikan diri dari J-hope.

'Terimakasih Jin hyung, aku tak akan melupakanmu' Ucap Jungkook dalam hati, sepertinya ia sangat senang bisa lolos dari J-hope. Poor Kookie

* * *

Jungkook berjalan menuju kantin sendirian, yah karna Minwoo melupakan tugasnya hingga ia harus mengerjakan ulang tugasnya yang belum selesai dari Park songsaengnim.

Jungkook menaruh nampan makanannya diatas meja dan bersiap makan.

"KOOKIEE ~"

"Wuaaaa !" hampir saja Jungkook terjungkal ke belakang ketika mendapati Taehyung tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya.

"Ya hyung, kau mengagetkan ku tau"

"Mian mian" Taehyung duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Jungkook

"Kookie kenapa kau tidak cerita padakuuu" Jungkook tidak melihat Taehyung, ia tengah mengambil lauk dan bersiap makan.

"Cerita apa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook setelah ia memakan suapan pertama

"Pacarmu ! Kenapa kau tidak cerita jika kau memiliki pacar Kookiee ?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. Untunhgnya Jungkook tidak tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri

"Heeee ? Pacar ? Nugu ?"

"Namja yang bersamamu di koridor tadi itu siapa ? pacarmu kan. Ayo ngaku !"

"Aniya hyung, dia bukan pacarkuuu" Desis Jungkook dengan sedikit penekanan

"Bukan pacarmu ? lalu dia siapa Kookie ?" Jungkook jadi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Taehyung

"Em, bagaimana yah. Dia hanya salah mengira aku sebagai pacarnya, sungguh aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau dia salah orang" Karang Jungkook yang entah kenapa bisa dipercaya oleh Taehyung.

"Jinjjayo ? huh dasar ! Beraninya menyentuh Kookie seperti itu" Taehyung mengomel sendiri

'Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja hyung' Sindir Jungkook dalam hati

"Kita pergi saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran kita" Jungkook mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya, ia mencari sumber suara dan mendapati Jimin dan Suga berada di samping meja mereka.

"Ani ani, aku ingin melihat mereka berduaa~" Rengek Jimin yang membuat siswi yang melihat mereka berdua berteriak histeris karna keimutan Jimin.

"Huh, ya Park Jimin berhentilah melakukan itu, aku tidak suka berisik !" Suga menambah volume lagunya, membuat Jimin mengomel sendiri.

"Eh Jimin hyung ?" Jimin menengok ke arah Jungkook

"Hai Kook-ah. Wae ? lanjutkan saja bicaranya, apa aku menggangu kalian ?" Jimin hendak berdiri ketika Jungkook menahan tangannya

"Ani, hyung tidak menggangu kok" Jimin tersenyum kemudian duduk ditempatnya semula

Jungkook beralih melihat Taehyung, Taehyung tengah menatapnya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wae hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook yang gugup. Takut Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya meneguk salivanya.

"Ani. Kookie kau tidak apa ?"

"Tentu" Jungkook memakan makanannya lagi, ia tersentak ketika mendapati punggung tangan Taehyung berada didahinya

"Kookie tidak panas kok, tapi sedikit berkeringat. Disini juga tidak panas, wae gurae ?" Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dan duduk diposisi semula

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil memutar-mutarkan sendok yang berada diatas piring.

"Hyung..ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Jungkook masih tak melihat Taehyung

"Nde ?"

"Apa yang hyung lihat saat itu ?" Wajah Jungkook terangkat pelan, mencoba melihat dan menebak apa yang akan Taehyung ucapkan.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu ? Huaaaa Kookiee ternyata benar yah dia pacarmuuuu ?" Jungkook menundukan kepalanya lagi mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang berbeda dari yang ia harapkan, eh memangnya apa yang ia harapkan ?

* * *

#Perpustakaan

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan, ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membolos dari pelajaran hanya saja ketika ia ingin kembali ke kelas ia melihat J-hope berlari ke arahnya, karna Jungkook takut J-hope akan berbuat seperti itu lagi, ia berlari menghindari J-hope dan masuk ke perpustakaan ini. Tempat dimana tidak seorangpun akan berpikir Jungkook berada disana, kenapa ? karna Jungkook tidak suka melihat banyak buku, entah kenapa ia akan merasa sesak atau tidak suka pada sekumpulan buku yang tersusun dirak.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mungkin tidur dapat membuatnya melupakan rasa sesak ruangan ini dan takutnya pada J-hope.

Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman, ia membuka matanya sedikit ingin mengetahui siapa yang menggangu tidurnya ketika ia merasakan sedikit angin menghembus di lehernya, eh bukannya lehernya ditutupi oleh jaket, kenapa hembusan angin ini sangat terasa menyapu lehernya.

Jungkook menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada penglihatannya, ia membulatkan matanya dan reflex tubuhnya bangun dan langsung mundur sampai di ujung kursi panjang yang ia duduki.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini ?" Tanya Jungkook gugup, ia melihat namja dihadapannya takut.

Namja itu tersenyum, Jungkook hanya dapat melihat rambut kecoklatannya karna namja itu menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu Kookie~" Namja itu melihat Jungkook dengan seringainya, membuat Jungkook mundur namun ia sudah berada diujung kursi itu dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh.

Deg

Mata Jungkook melebar ketika mendapati V sudah berada diatasnya-yang entah sejak kapan ia berada disana. Kenapa V ? karna itu jelas bukan sifat Taehyung.

"Kena kau" Jungkook meneguk salivanya takut, ia memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar Taehyung tidak menyadari ketakutannya.

"Apa ini ? Ditinggal sebentar sudah 'liar' bermain yah" Jungkook tersentak, ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi melihat V.

Cup

Seharusnya Jungkook menyadari jika itu jebakan, jangan salahkan reflex bagusnya yang membuatnya sekarang harus menemani V bermain.

Jungkook tidak dapat berontak karna kedua tangannya dicengkram erat oleh V. Sepertinya yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya kan ? tapi kurasa itu tidak membantumu Jungkook, karna kau justru membangunkan serigala lapar dalam tubuh V, benarkan.

"Eunghh hyunngg~" Entah kenapa desahan itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook, sungguh ia benar benar tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menahan desahannya jika kau diperlakukan sebegitu intimnya oleh V. Memangnya V memperlakukan Jungkook seperti apa ?

V mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mencium bibir mungil Jungkook yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak lama. Tubuh V bergerak mencoba berbagai posisi yang nyaman baginya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergesekan dengan Jungkook, entah sengaja atau tidak milik V bergesekan dengan milik Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mendesah untuk kedua kalinya.

Bibir V beralih menyapu leher jenjang Jungkook, mengjilatnya bagaikan es krim, ia menghirup bau tubuh Jungkook yang terasa bagai vanillla kesukaannya. Tangan V terulur membuka kemeja Jungkook karna ia rasa Jungkook sudah berhenti berontak, setelah semua kancing itu terlepas V langsung menyambar benda mungil yang selalu ia sukai. Ia menggigitnya pelan menbuat sensasi aneh dalam tubuh Jungkook.

"Aaahhh V hyungggg" Racau Jungkook, ia tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak dapat menolak perlakuan V pada tubuhnya, bahkan Jungkook bingung kenapa ia seperti ini.

V menghisap benda mungil dan kenyal itu, sesekali menggerakan lidahnya memutari nipple Jungkook membuat tubuh Jungkook bergerak tak karuan hingga membuat miliknya bergesekan lagi dengan milik V.

"Aaaahhh,, hyungghh hentiikaaaann"Ucap Jungkook susah payah tapi V semakin liar menggerakkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti kook-ahhh~"Ucap V pelan, tangannya menyerusup kedalam celana Jungkook

"Hhhhh h-hyungg !" Bentak Jungkook tapi V tidak menggubrisnya, ia membuka resleting itu dan menariknya membuat celana Jungkook turun setengah.

"Hahh hahh, andwaeeyo.. kau tidak bisa melakukannya dsini V h-hyung" Napas Jungkook naik turun

"Kenapa tidak ?" V menunjukkan seringainya, membuat Jungkook harus menegak salivanya lagi. Ini yang ia takutkan jika berdua dengan V.

Ceklek

Mata Jungkook melebar, itu suara pintu yang dibuka, aniya ! ada seseorang yang masuk. Dia tidak boleh melihat keadaan Jungkook dan V seperti ini.

"H-hyunggh ada, yang datangghhh" Ucap Jungkook pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh V

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya V acuh

"Jeball lepaskan, aku tidak ingin ada yang lihatt" Ucap Jungkook memelas, V hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia berdiri dari tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook bernapas lega akhirnya V mau mendengarkannya.

"V hyung gumawo-" Jungkook tercengang atas perlakuan V. V berjongkok didepan Jungkook dan menaruh jaketnya menutupi kepala Jungkook, saat itu menjadi kesempatan V untuk mengambil sekecup ciuman dari bibir Jungkook yang merah.

"Benarkan pakaianmu dan tutupi itu, aku tidak ingin ada seseorang menyentuhmu lagi" Jujur Jungkook senang mendengar perhatian V padanya, ia merasa sedikit diistimewakan. Bolehkan Jungkook berharap ?

V berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah membereskan pakaiannya yang tak beraturan lagi karna ulah V. Ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan, sepertinya mulai sekarang Jungkook takut berada di perpustakaan karna phobianya pada buku buku dan tempat dimana V dapat berbuat semaunya.

* * *

#Toilet

Jungkook berjalan ke toilet, ia ingin mencuci wajahnya yang terasa gerah.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa heran karna menerima perlakuan V. Baik perhatiannya maupun kemauannya, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa V melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Mungkinkah-

"Jungkook-ah ?" Jungkook menengok, mendapati Jin tengah menghampirinya.

"Jin hyung ^^" Sapa Jungkook senang, bukan apa apa, Jungkook hanya teringat Jin yang menolongnya dari J-hope, entah apa yang terjadi jika Jin tidak datang saat itu.

"Wae Kook-ah ?" Jungkook melihat Jin heran

"Eh, kenapa hyung ? Ada yang salah ?" Jin mendekati Jungkook, sangat dekat sampai Jungkook bisa merasakan deru napas Jin yang menyapu wajahnya.

"H-hyung" Jungkook memejamkan matanya takut. Entah kenapa jika dengan jarak sedekat ini ia teringat V dan J-hope. Apa Jin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu padanya ? Aggh Jungkook benar benar takut.

"Sudah ku duga" Perlahan Jungkook membuka matanya, ia melihat Jin yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa hyung ?"

"Kau bermain dengan V lagi kan ?!" Mata Jungkook membulat kaget, ia tidak percaya Jin tau jika ia melakukan itu dengan V, yah meskipun belum sampai kesitu sih, tapi tetap saja darimana Jin tau ? dan lagi kenapa dia tau V ? Seingat Jungkook ia tidak pernah memberitahukan V pada siapapun.

"B-bagaimana hyung tau ?" Tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Heuh dasar pervent" Gumam Jin pelan

"Lupakan kata kata ku Jungkook, bersihkan dirimu dan kembali ke kelas. Jangan lewatkan pelajaran lagi" Jin berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung disana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? dan kenapa Jin hyung tau tentang V hyung ? apa dia yang mengatakannya ? atau Taehyung ? Ahh aku pusing !" Jungkook memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ini benar benar menggangu pikirannya, baik V, Taehyung, J-hope dan Jin huh mereka benar benar merepotkan.

* * *

#Koridor

"Dasar bodoh ! kenapa dia harus melakukannya di sekolah sih, merepotkan saja" Ucap Jin yang kesal

"Jin hyung" Jin berhenti dan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Jin hanya melihatnya malas kemudian mengikutinya.

**T.B.C**

**T**hanks **F**or **R**eview Yeoroebunnn~ ^^

**adindaptr1524, RyukaZa, Fify HZT Lover, , hambatuhan, monkeyygirl, heeli, Albino's Deer, Blank Taehyung, arfen, ainiajkook, JeonYul, xxx, Linkz account, retaetch, Krasivyybaek**

**Maaf Cha gak bisa bales review kalian satu2 yah v.v**

* * *

A/N : Banyak yang review yah bikin Cha seneng*blushing. Sebelumnya Cha minta maaf banget yah bru bisa publish sekarang chap 4 nya seharusnya kan bulan lalu*nangis. Karna bulan lalu Cha UKK dan harus full sebulan belajar jadi gak bisa publish deh, apalagi memasuki bulan Ramadhan, huh makin lama aja Cha gak bisa update. Cha iseng2 liat review nya udah 30 lebih, banyak yang minta lanjut, haha Cha gak nyangka ternyata Cha bisa bikin ff yang disukai kalian semua yeoreobun ^^. Btw jangan minta VKook yang lebih dari sekedar rape-rape yah, Cha gak sanggup bikin*nangislagi. Cha merasa sekarang jadi author wkwk, berkat kalian semua yang setia baca ff buatan Cha meskipun rada2 nyebelin nunggu next chap, Cha minta maaf yah kalau Cha bikin kalian semua kesel, atau ada yang gak suka sama ceritanya.

A/N : Bagian itu (rape-rape) Cha tulis sebulan yang lalu, beruntungnyaa. Kalo Cha nulisnya bulan ini kan gak encer rape nya wkwk.

A/N : Udah liat **MV DOPE** kan a.k.a **SICK** ? HUAAA V disitu keren yah jadi detectif ^o^. Haha, Cha kira MV nya bakal kayak gimana, ternyata huaa **DAEBAK** deh **BTS**, selalu bikin kejutan buat **A.R.M.Y** ^^

Kritik dan Saran Cha terima kok, karna semua fic gak ada yang sempurna termasuk punya Cha. Yang baca harus Review yah ! ^^


	5. Thanks Minwoo

**Dunia Yaoi 2 Pesonality**

**Cast= Kim Taehyung + V**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Min Yoongi**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Pairing= VKook.. VKook is REAL ^^**

**Genre : Romance, yadong, school-life, AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All members milik Big hit ent, ortu dan A.R.M.Y but V mlik gue #author ngarep**

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**Summary = "Tae hyung punya 2 kepribadian. Dan aku takut pada salah satunya" -Jungkook**

**Story is begin !**

#Koridor

"Dasar bodoh ! kenapa dia harus melakukannya di sekolah sih, merepotkan saja" Ucap Jin yang kesal

"Jin hyung" Jin berhenti dan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Jin hanya melihatnya malas kemudian mengikutinya.

* * *

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jin tanpa melihat mereka. Mereka, seorang bertubuh pendek dengan pakaian yang terlihat berantakan ala anak badboy dan satunya memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kulit yang putih pucat.

"Kami tau hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami terutama Jungkook, benarkan ?"

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu Jimin-ah ?" Jin melihat Jimin yang berada didepannya

"Jika hyung tidak mengatakannya tentu saja kami tidak tau" Jin kaget mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jangan berpura pura tidak tau hyung, kau barusan mengatakannya" Jimin tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi Jin yang kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan-"

"_Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia harus melakukannya di sekolah sih, merepotkan saja_" Suga mengulangi ucapan Jin dengan nada bosan

"Apa aku tidak tau siapa yang hyung maksud eum ?" Jin mendecih pelan, menyadari Jimin memojokkannya.

"Memangnya siapa dia ? kau hanya mengancamku tapi tidak mengetahui kebenarannya kan Park Jimin ?" Jimin hanya diam atas keberanian Jin, mengancam katanya ?

"Tentu saja kami tau itu Taehyung" Jimin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Suga, ia yakin Jin akan menceritakan semua rahasia yang ia tutupi selama ini setelah mereka membongkar sedikit rahasianya.

"Ani, dia bukan Taehyung" Ucapan Jin membuat Jimin dan Suga terkejut tidak percaya.

"Bukan Taehyung ? bagaimana bisa ? kami-"

"Kami melihat Taehyung melakukannya pada Jungkook, kenapa kau mengelak Jin hyung ?" Suga memotong ucapan Jimin dan melihat Jin datar.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan untuk kalian" Jin berjalan menjauhi Suga dan Jimin tanpa berniat berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan mereka.

"Apa Taehyung pernah seperti itu ?"

* * *

#Class

"Ssstt Minwoo-ya" Panggil Jungkook pelan pada Minwoo yang asik menulis sesuatu di bukunya

"Ssssttttt Minwoo-ya" Panggil Jungkook lagi, ia sedikit kesal karna panggilannya dihiraukan Minwoo

"Mwo ?" Tanya Minwoo yang melihat Jungkook dengan datar setelah menutup bukunya

Jungkook memberikan selembar kertas yang telah ia tulis sebelumnya pada Minwoo kemudian ia ijin keluar pada Lee Songsaeng.

'_Temui aku diluar, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku tidak terima penolakan, palliwa !_' Minwoo menghela napas menanggapi tulisan Jungkook. Apa yang diingginkan anak ini, pikirnya.

Setelah ijin pada Lee songsaeng ia berjalan di koridor sambil mencari Jungkook.

"Woo-ya eottokhae ?" Jungkook langsung menghampiri Minwoo dengan raut cemas.

"Wae ? Ada apa dengan wajah itu eoh ? Kau terlihat seperti baru disentuh ahjusshi tua" Ucap Minwoo asal

"Memang benar !"

"M-mwo ?" Mata Minwoo melebar mendengar ucapan Jungkook

"Tapi hilangkan kata ahjusshi tua nya, dia tidak setua itu" Jungkook merengut mengingat ucapan Minwoo. Taehyung memang lebih tua darinya tapi bukan berarti ahjusshi tua benarkan ? Atau sekarang Jungkook tengah membela Taehyung ?

"Maksudmu Taehyung sunbae ? apa dia melakukannya lagi ?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aigoo Kook-ah. Apa kau diam saja ? kau membiarkan Taehyung sunbae menyentuhmu la-"

"Aku sudah menolaknya ! tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau dengar dan aku tidak bisa lepas jika begini terus. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Woo-yaaaa~" Rengek Jungkook. Minwoo terlihat berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Haaah molla. Seharusnya aku tidak percaya ini, jika saja aku tidak melihat bekas kissmark yang tidak hilang selama seminggu itu"

"Ya ya ! jangan menggodaku !" Jungkook memukul kepala Minwoo karna kesal

"Apaaa. Ya Kook-ah sakit sekali tau, kau ini benar benar" Jungkook menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan tidak melihat Minwoo yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karna pukulan Jungkook.

"Kau yang mulai. Bukannya membantuku malah menggodaku huh itu pantas untukmu" Jungkook tiba tiba terdiam, Minwoo yang menyadari perubahan Jungkook melihatnya heran.

"Wae ? Merasa bersalah padaku ?"

"Ani. Aku dapat ide" Jungkook tersenyum senang sedangkan Minwoo tidak memperdulikannya, ia lebih peduli pada kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

Di salah satu bilik Toilet

"Kook-ah kau serius ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Shireo !"

"Woo-ya hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, jeballl~"

"Aku tau, aku tau hanya aku sahabatmu. Tapi haruskah ini ?"

"Neee, hanya ini satu satunya yang dapat membuat Tae hyung tidak menyentuhku lagi. Aku tidak mau menggunakan jaket lagiiii"

"Haaaah, baiklah. Tapi jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berpikir ini akan berhasil ?"

"Eum, aku hanya menyimpulkan "

"MWO ?"

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu Woo-ya, aku akan jelaskan"

"Tidak bisakah kita keluar dari sini dulu ? aku merasa sesak"

Minwoo dan Jungkook keluar dari bilik itu, terlihat sekali Minwoo benar benar sesak sampai ia mengibaskan tangannya agar tercipta angin.

"Lihat, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun disini, kenapa kau meminta bicara di bilik yang sempit itu huh ?" Tanya Minwoo kesal

"Aku hanya berjaga jaga" Bela Jungkook

"Cepat jelaskan" Ucap Minwoo malas

"Sebenarnya aku bukan menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada Tae hyung" Minwoo tertarik mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan

"Memang awalnya aku benar benar tidak berdaya didepannya, aku hanya menerima tanpa menolak, aku tidak tau kenapa. Memang aneh mendapati sikap Tae hyung yang sangat bertolak belakang seperti sekarang, tapi aku menyadari satu hal"

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Minwoo penasaran

"Tae hyung melakukannya saat tidak ada seorangpun selain dia dan aku"

* * *

Esok harinya

#Class

"APA INI ?!" Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan Minwoo yang tidak mau melihat orang yang berteriak didepannya.

"Ya kalian ini kenapa ? Jeon Jungkook, kau semakin aneh hari ke hari" Ucap salah satu teman wanita di kelasnya

"Kau benar, bukannya seminggu ini dia memakai jaket dan kenapa sekarang malah memborgol tangannya dengan Minwoo ?" Yeoja berambut ikal yang duduk disamping Jungkook dan Minwoo membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya.

Yah Jungkook dan Minwoo masih duduk di kursi masing masing yang berbeda hanya borgol yang bertengger manis di salah satu tangan mereka dan jangan lupa borgol itu disambung oleh rantai yang kita kira sepanjang 1 meter, membuat mereka seperti tahanan.

"Ide yang bagus Jungkook" Gumam Minwoo kesal

Jungkook mengajak Minwoo ke Kantin tapi di jalan dia bertemu Jin.

"Jungkook-ah ?"

"Annyeong Jin hyung ^^" Sapa Jungkook ramah

"Kenapa dengan borgol itu ?"

"He he, ini namanya emansipasi hyung" Jungkook mengerling pada Jin kemudian pergi dengan Minwoo yang masih terborgol dengannya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu ?" Tanya Jin yang heran pada sikap Jungkook.

#Kantin

Di Kantin Jungkook mengajak Minwoo duduk bersebelahan dengannya setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil makanan.

"Kook-ah aku merasa aneh" Ucap Minwoo tidak nyaman, ia seperti menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mmhho eum ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya

"Huh, Kook-ah tidak bisakan kita melakukan hal lain yang tidak se'nekat' ini ?" Minwoo mengecilkan suaranya. Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab kemudian ia menggeleng, Minwoo menghembuskan napasnya, sepertinya ia tidak selera makan sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak mau menolongku Woo-yaaa ? Kau mau membiarkanku di 'makan' lagi ? Kau tega melihat semua-"

"Iya iya, aku tarik kata kataku" Minwoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kau tidak makan eum ?" Tanya Jungkook heran yang melihat makanan Minwoo yang bahkan tak tersentuh sedikitpun

"Ani"

* * *

#Pulang Sekolah

"Bisa kau lepaskan ini sekarang Kook-ah ? Lihat bahkan Taehyung sunbae tidak menemuimu seharian" Jungkook melihat kekanan-kirinya, memastikan jika tidak ada orang lagi disana.

"Ide ini berhasilkan. Hah dengan begini aku bisa melihat tubuh mulusku tanpa bercak-bercak mengerikan itu lagi" Jungkook bergidik ngeri mengingat bagaimana tubuh bagian atasnya yang pernah ditandai oleh V dan J-hope juga.

"Oh iya, aku bahkan tidak melihat Hope hyung"

"Eh, nugu ?" Minwoo mengenyit heran mendengar nama yang asing ditelingannya

"Tidak ada kok hehe"

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan borgolnya" Jungkook mengambil kunci borgol itu dari dalam kantung celananya kemudian membuka borgolnya. Ia memasukkan borgol itu kedalam tasnya.

"Woo-ya, terimakasih yah hari ini. Karna bantuanmu setidaknya aku merasa selamat seharian ^^" Minwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook

"Ne, cheonma. Lain kali katakan padaku jika kau memiliki masalah ya, annyeong Kook-ah" Minwoo berlari pulang lebih dahulu sedangkan Jungkook masih berdiri disana.

"Aku mengambil jalan yang benarkan ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunduk

* * *

Keeseokkan harinya

"Jin hyung" Jin menoleh mendapati Jimin dan Suga yang menghampirinya

"Apa lagi ?"

"Kau harus ceritakan pada kami"

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ?" Jimin dan Suga saling melihat satu ama lain seakan berbicara lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kami memang sahabat Taehyung tapi kami baru mengetahuinya sekarang" Jimin mulai bicara

"Yang kami lihat memang Taehyung tapi itu bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya, benarkan ?" Sambung Suga

"Kalian berdua sudah memikirkannya yah. Ya mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu, karna kalian sahabatnya aku tidak ada pilihan lain" Ucap Jin malas

#Disalah satu ruangan

Jimin dan Suga berdiri didepan Jin, mereka menanti ucapan Jin tentang rahasianya kali ini yang menyangkut Taehyung, sahabat mereka.

"Aku hanya akan menceritakannya pada kalian, jadi jangan mengatakannya pada Jungkook atau yang lain" Jin menatap mereka tajam. Jimin dan Suga mengangguk patuh

"Sikap Taehyung belakangan ini memang aneh, terlihat begitu jelas kah ? Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya"

**Flashback**

#Kelas X-A

"Kook-ah kau sudah menyiapkannya ?" Minwoo menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah merapikan buku bukunya

"Hehe, aku akan menyiapkannya nanti" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa

"Benarkah ? Jadi seminggu ini kau belum belajar yah ?"

"Jangan katakan begitu, kau membuatku terlihat malas"

"Itu adalah kenyataan ! kau yakin masih sempat ?"

"Eum mungkin" Ucap Jungkook ragu

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak belajar Kook-ah"

"Ya karna itu Matematika ! aku selalu pusing memikirkannya, huh merepotkan saja" Jungkook menggerutu sambil meniup poni depannya

"Yang merepotkan itu kau, bagaimana kau akan lulus jika tidak belajar eoh ?" Minwoo menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook

"Lihat saja nanti aku akan lulus, Tuhan pasti membantuku" Ucap Jungkook senang sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya

"Dasar pasrah" Gumam Minwoo pelan. Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar, itu panggilan dari ibunya

"Halo, ne eomma ? Aku segera pulang, annyeong"

"Aku duluan ya Kook-ah. Annyeong" Minwoo berlari meninggalkan Jungkook setelah berpamitan padanya

Jungkook memasang ranselnya, ia memastikan jika tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau benar benar bodoh jika terus memendam perasaanmu Kim Taehyung" Ucap seseorang namja yang menguntit Jungkook daritadi, ia bersandar di dinding.

"Aku kasihan padamu, karna itu aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu" Ucapnya sebelum pergi dengan langkah santai berlawanan arah dengan Jungkook

"Bukankah itu Taehyung ?" Jin keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia melihat Taehyung (namja yang baru saja pergi itu) heran.

**Flashback off**

"Maksud hyung yang kami lihat saat itu adalah sikap lain Taehyung begitu ?" Tanya Jimin ragu

"Ya, dan jangan bertanya lebih dari ini. Aku mau pergi"

"Hyung !" Tahan Jimin, Jin menoleh melihatnya

"Jika dia bukan Taehyung lalu siapa ?" Jimin mengutarakan pikiran yang mengganjal baginya

"Haah sampai sekarang juga aku masih belum tau" Jin berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung Jin yang semakin menjauh.

**T.B.C**

**Big Thanks For : Albino's Dee, Taehyungswife, JeonYul, Rapkookie, Guest, nikenprbndr, Choshinyang, Linkz account, jelbang, Krasivyybaek, Fify HZT Lover , Kookierun, ainiajkook, minkook94, adindaptr1524 **

**Makasih banget udah baca FF abal Cha yaa ^^**

* * *

A/N : Padahal pengen publish besok tapi takut besok gak sempet update jadi hari ini aja. Chap ini sengaja gak Cha buat adegan rape nya, kasihan juga ama Kookie kelamaan T,T. Sama otak Cha gak mudeng kalo bulan puasa bikin itu, maapin Cha yeorebun T,T. Banyak yang minta jelasin sebenernya Jin itu siapa ? V itu siapa ? Hope itu suka beneran ama Kookie ato enggak ? V suka beneran ama Kookie ato enggak ? entar bakal Cha kasih tau satu satu, sabar yaah.

A/N : Emang bener yah Exo L INA di blacklist ? kok Cha enggak ? #ditimpukpakesepatu. Cha denger aja dari temen, katanya Exo L INA di blacklist, hadeuh kelakuanmu nak -_- Tapi sebagai Multifandom Cha biasa aja, kalo nanti diblacklist masih ada A.R.M.Y, ELF, sama 24U yang Cha masih ada disitu :v

2 personality udah sampe chap 5 jadi yang baru baca/ jadi shiders dari chap 1 ayoo direview yaa, biar Cha bisa lanjuttin dengan senangnya haha #ditabokreaders

Kritik + Saran Cha terima, review juseyo~ ^^


End file.
